noritmofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Blow the System
Blow The System é uma canção gravada por Bella Thorne para o álbum "I ♥ Dance". Letra Haha Ready or not, play it to me Drop the beat, make it hard to move me Don't waste my time, you'll lose me Let's go! Come close, take me on a journey On the mainlight streets to know me It's about that time to show me (Time to show me, time to show me) I just want what's mine Make me come alive Let's go for a ride... You know the time is right Let's take the morning flight Let's reach for the sky... Higher, higher, higher Higher, higher, higher, higher... Louder! I've got that burning fever On the dance floor where I need ya Turn it up and bump the speaker The volume's way too low Just keep up with my rhythm Let loose, I'll blow the system B-bl-bl-blow the system Come on now, here we go! (Go, go...) Shh! Quit talking to me I'm a boss, gotta rush it to me Want the bass line flowing through me (Flowing through me, flowing through me) Come close, take me on a journey On the mainlight streets to know me It's about that time to show me (Time to show me, time to show me...) Haha I just want what's mine (mine) Make me come alive Let's go for a ride... You know the time is right Let's take the morning flight Let's reach for the sky... Higher, higher, higher, higher, Higher, higher, higher, higher, Higher, higher (woo), higher, higher, Higher, higher, higher... Louder! I've got that burning fever On the dance floor where I need ya Turn it up and bump the speaker The volume's way too low Just keep up with my rhythm Let loose, I'll blow the system B-bl-bl-blow the system (come on) Come on now, here we go! (Go, go...) Oh, oh, oh-eh-ooh (woo) Ooooh, oh... Oh, oh, oh-eh-ooh Ooooh, oh... Oh, oh, oh-eh-ooh Ooooh, oh... Oh, oh, oh-eh-ooh Ooooh, oh... Ah! (Go, go, go...) Let's go! Feel the pressure rush! Let's tear the house down! Turn the sound up Get the dice, then roll 'em out! And when you've had enough I'll make it louder! Louder, louder, louder, louder... Louder, louder, louder, louder, Louder, louder, louder, louder, Louder, louder, louder, louder, Louder, louder, loud-... Hahah... NO! I've got that burning fever (come on) On the dance floor where I need ya Turn it up and bump the speaker The volume's way too low Just keep up with my rhythm Let loose, I'll blow the system B-bl-bl-blow the system (what?) Come on now, here we go! (Go, go...) Oh, oh, oh-eh-ooh (woo) Ooooh, oh... Oh, oh, oh-eh-ooh Ooooh, oh... Oh, oh, oh-eh-ooh Ooooh, oh... Oh, oh, oh-eh-ooh (woo) Ooooh, oh... Ah! Curiosidades *Blow the System é dito para estrear durante um episódio em algum momento do verão de 2013. *Skye Heartman da HotrushTV elogiou a canção para "Seu som único e floresceu no ritmo de dança-do-chão", mas criticou a música de "O excesso de produção e uso de auto-tune na voz de Thorne."